The band
by yuyuhakugirl
Summary: Kuwabara and the others start a band, what will happen at their first concert? Please R
1. Default Chapter

*Inside the Malt Shop* "Hey Urameshi!" Kuwabara yelled as he motioned to him to come over. "What is it?" Yusuke asked. "Well, I have been thinking ," Kuwabara started. "That's a first." Yusuke thought as he listened to his friend babble on. "we should start a band!" "What?! And who would be in this band?"Yusuke said as he glared at his friend. "Well, we could have the shrimp and Kurama in it!" "I don't think so. What would we call it? The Buffoons???" Yusuke asked. "No. The shrimp could play guitar, Kurama could play bass, I could play drums, and you could smack the tambourine." Kuwabara said as he took a big gulp of his milkshake, followed by an earthshaking burp. "Oh, yay." Yusuke said flatly. *Kurama and Hiei walk into the shop* "Hello." Kurama said as he walked up to Yusuke and Kuwabara. "Hn.Hello." Hiei followed. "Do you wanna be in Yusuke and mine's band?" Kuwabara asked. "What?! I didn't say that I would be in it!" Yusuke yelled. "Well, I will,"Kurama said. "I have heard that many bands out there make millions of dollars every day, I could help mother." "Yeah, yeah, yeah." Yusuke said. "What about you Hiei?" "Hn.Why would I want to be in a stupid band?" Hiei asked. "Botan popped up from behind the counter. "So you can make millions of dollars!" "AAAAAAAAAAH!!!" Hiei screamed like one of those women in a horror movie. "Don't do that!" Yusuke yelled at his assistant. "Someday you'll give him a heart attack!" "Ooops." Botan said as she helped Hiei up because he fell out of his chair. "Okay, so we'll start practice tomorrow at my place!" Kuwabara said. "Wait! I could sing!" Botan said as the four of them walked out of the shop. "I have a beautiful voice!" *Botan starts to sing SomeWhere Over The Rainbow and one of the windows shatters. She leaves with a bill for $400 and an empty wallet* *Kuwabara's House* "Okay guys," Kuwabara said as he brought the instruments out."Hiei, you'll play guitar." Kuwabara passes the guitar to Hiei and he starts to look at it like it's something horrible. "Kurama, you'll play bass." He passes the guitar to him and Kurama starts to play Stairway to Heaven. "Yusuke, here's your tambourine." He passes the tambourine to Yusuke and he starts to hit it. "Okay, first we'll see who can play." Hiei starts to play Mary Had A Little Lamb, Kurama continues to play Stairway to Heaven, and Kuwabara beats on the drums. "Tap.Tap." went Yusuke's tambourine. *Botan walks in and starts to sing SomeWhere Over The Rainbow* "Somewhere over the rainb...." SMACK! Yusuke hit Botan over the head with his tambourine. "Hey, that sounded cool!" he said. *Botan starts to sing again and Yusuke keeps hitting her over the head* "QUIT IT!" Botan yelled as she pulled out her oar and hit Yusuke with it. "Come on, this sounds cool!" Kuwabara yelled as everyone picks up speed. "FASTER!" Boom, boom!" Went Kuwabara's drums. *Guitar sounds* went Kurama and Hiei's guitars. "Tap, CRASH! Tap, CRASH!" went Yusuke's tambourine. "Somewhere over the rainbow!" Botan sang. The door flew open and Koenma was standing there. "What is it?" Yusuke yelled above all the racket. "QUIET!" Koenma yelled, in Chibi-Koenma form. Everyone stopped. "I brought my saxophone!" He said as he held it up. The door closes and everyone starts to play, with Koenma playing a blues melody. *The end, for now!* 


	2. The band part 2

"Guess, what guys!" Kuwabara yelled as he ran down the street after the 3. "We have a gig, tomorrow!" "What kind of gig?" Yusuke asked as he turned around. "A birthday party for some 8 year old?" "How did you know?" Kuwabara asked. *Kurama, Yusuke, and Hiei sweatdrop* "No, I am not playing for some little kids! What will we play? Mary had a Little Lamb?" "Hn.Well, I can play it rather good." Hiei said. "We should start practicing if we want to rock!" Kuwabara said a he started to play the air drums. "Boom boom!" he said. "What a fool." Hiei muttered. "Hey, I heard that you little shrimp!" *Kuwabara's house* *Everyone is playing the theme song to Yu Yu Hakusho* "That vaguely sounded familiar." Kurama said as they finished up. "Well, I'm just glad Botan isn't here!" Yusuke said. "Hello!" Botan said as she popped up behind Hiei. "AAAAAAAAAH!" Hiei screamed like a woman in a horror movie. *Hiei lays down on the floor and starts to shake* "On, no Botan! You made him have a seizure!" Yusuke yelled at her. *Hiei is still shaking until Botan zaps the seizure away* "LET ME AT HER!!!!!" Hiei yelled as he pulled out his sword. "RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" *Hiei chases Botan around the house* "Oh yeah!" Botan said as she hopped back onto her oar and flew around the house. "NANA!" she said as she turned around and made a face at Hiei. He wasn't there. CRASH! Botan flew into a wall. "Ouch." she said as she fell to the floor. "That hurt." *The Party* Everyone was dressed up in their usual outfits and ready to go. "Where's the fool?" Hiei asked as he looked down the road. "On the hill." Kurama joked. Hiei laughs. "Wow, I never knew that you could laugh, well, except for that cocky laugh that really pi...." Yusuke said but didn't finish. Botan put her hand over his mouth. Botan was wearing her pink kamino and carrying a purse. "You look nice today Botan." Kurama said, being polite. Ring Ring, went Yusuke's cell phone. "Kuwabara! Where are you????" Yusuke yelled as he answered it. "I'm coming , ooh, ooh, tell Botan I said hi!" Kuwabara replied. Click. Yusuke hung up. "So, is he coming?" Botan asked anxiously. "I hope so."Yusuke said. 2 hours later Kuwabara comes peddaling down the road on 5 person bike. "How the heck are we going to fit on that?" Yusuke yelled as he looked at the contraption. "It's a 5 person bike!" Kuwabara said, grinning as he looked at Botan. "Yay." Yusuke said flatly. "Hey! This took a lot of bribing to get off of Shizuru!!!" "With what? Cigarettes?" Hiei asked. *Kuwabara turns red and lunges at Hiei, Hiei steps to the side, which is actually like 5 feet away, and Kuwabara crashes into Kurama, Yusuke, and Botan* "Oh no!" Botan said. "You didn't have to get a five person bike! I'm riding my oar!" *Koenma pops up behind Yusuke in Chibi-Koenma form* "YO!" he said. "AAAAAH! You know I don't like it when you do that!" "I'll be the last on the bike." Koenma said as he changes into his Adult form. "But Koenma-Sama, you could float!" Botan said as she summoned her oar. "There's always room on my oar. GGGGGGGGRRRR *Koenma sweatdrops* "That's okay Botan, I need the excercise." *At the party* "You must be the band," a guy said as they all walked up to the door. "Yeah, I guess so." Hiei said, annoyed. "we have been expecting you." "This is such a fancy house!" Botan told the guy, which happened to be the butler. "I know, we're the richest people in the city!"A little boy said. "You must be the birthday boy." Kurama said as he pulled a flower out of his hair and gave it to him. "No, I'm the birthday girl's brother." he said as he took the plant. "I'll give this to her though." When they all walked outside they saw a huge pool with about 50 people in it. "You must be the young boy that I talked to on the phone." A woman, supposedly the mother, said to Kuwabara. "My little Eikichi is turning 9 today!" "Hey, don't you have a cat named Eikichi Kuwabara?" Kurama asked. *Shizuru walks up with a cigarette in her hand* "Hey! I came to get the bike." she told Kuwabara. "My friends and I are going out!" "Excuse me ma'am, we aren't allowed to smoke here." the butler told her. ~SLAM!~ Shizuru punched the butler in the stomach and threw him in the pool. "Yeah? Sorry." she said as she threw her cigarette butt in with him. "I didn't know." 


	3. The band part 3

*Before the performance* "Feel free to eat whenever you want," the birthday girl's mother said. "we have plenty!" *Kuwabara runs over to the snack table, piles a bunch of food on his plate, and returns with it* "BBBBBBUUUUUURRRRRRPPPPPP!" "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEW!" Kurama and Hiei said. "BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Yusuke laughed. "That was my biggest one yet!" Kuwabara said as he took a huge swig of his soda. "YUM! Crystal Pepsi!" "Um, Kuwabara, didn't they get rid of that in the 80s?" Kurama asked, confused. "Um, I'm sorry sir, that is dog pee." the butler said. PATOOEY! "YUCK!" Kuwabara yelled! *Kuwabara makes the face that is on the Mr.Yuck stickers* "DARE to keep Kuwabara out of doggy pee!" Skizuru said as she pulled out another cigarette and lit it up. "That's what he drank when he was little!" *Everyone falls over Anime style* *Kuwabara=HUGE SWEATDROP* "RRRRRRRAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRR!" He yelled as he lunged toward his sister. "I know I don't want him around Yukina!" Hiei said. *The Performance* "Okay everybody!"Kuwabara yelled. "ARE YOU READY TO ROCK????????!!!!!!!!" "YEAH!" all of the kids yelled. *The band starts to play the theme song to Yu Yu Hakusho* Botan starts to sing. "I wonder through the crowd, of the faceless town, I need to feel the touch of a friend! I travel far and wide, among the country side, the isolation hits me again! I don't know where to gooooo! When I feel like crying, oh my! I'm gonna open myself, do something new, I wanna stop, and go out with you!" "I didn't know that was how it went." Yusuke whispered to Kurama as he smacked his tambourine. "By the way, where's Koenma?"  
  
"HHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Koenma yelled from inside his saxophone case. "Oh, my!" a little girl said as she opened it, and saw chibi-Koenma inside. "I need to get on stage!" he yelled. "Okay." she replied. ~SWISH!~ The little girl threw Koenma through the air to the stage with his saxophone. *Koenma lands on the stage and starts to play along with the others* *After the performance* "So, when do we get our money?" Yusuke asked Kuwabara as they packed up their things. "Well, the lady told me that she'd give us a reward after the concert." Kuwabara replied *dollar signs in his eyes*. "Hn. The woman had better pay me big ," Hiei added. "because I will never play in front of an audience of pre-teen girls, with this fool again." *Hiei points toward Kuwabara* "I think that this was fun, well, the being enjoyed by millions of girls and boys." Kurama said. "Um, Kurama. That didn't sound too good." Yusuke said as he looked at his friend. "Eh, I have Hiei!" Kurama yelled as he put his arm around his "good" friend. "Hn." Hiei replied. "Hello there young boys!" the mother said. "I have a big reward for you!" *She pulls out a big bag* "WOW!!!!!!!!!" Kuwabara said, with even bigger dollar signs in his eyes. The mother gives Hiei the bag. "Look inside!" Hiei and Kurama peer inside. "WOW!" they said. They hand the bag to Shizuru. "MMMMMMMM!" she smelled the contents. Shizuru hands Botan the bag. "Neat." she said. Botan hands Yusuke the bag. "BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!" he laughed. Yusuke hands the bag back to the mother. "Well, there are 4 possibilities, guess!" she said. "Well, it could be Peppermint Mousse, Hiei and Kurama like that stuff," Hiei and Kurama glare at their friend. "well, it could be cigarettes, Shizuru likes those, it could be an animal, something else, and money!!!!!!!" Kuwabara said. The mother handed the bag to Kuwabara. "KOENMA!!!!!?????" Kuwabara yelled. *Kuwabara falls over anime style. "I have money! Let me count! 100, 200, 300, 400, 500, 600, 700, 800, 900, 1,000,000,000!" Everyone falls over anime style. "Well, I wanted to give you the greatest gift of all." the mother said. "MONEY AND A BABY!" Botan said. "No." the mother replied. "Oh, yeah! MONEY AND A BABY!" Koenma jumps out of the bag and freezes the mother. "Well, this will all go into the fund to buys a new Shadow Sword, Orb of Baast, and Forlorn Hope." Koenma said. "You broke them, Yusuke, no to mention getting blood all over the sword, Hiei.!" Hiei and Yusuke start to argue over the 3 artifacts. "I broke it?" "Yes, you did fool!" "No I didn't!" "Yes you did!" "NOOOOOO" YEEEEEEESSSS!" NO NO NO!" "YES YES YES!" "If I know Hiei, this one will go on forever." Kurama said. *Everyone except Hiei and Yusuke sweatdrop* "YES YES YES!" "NOOOOOOO!" "Idiot" "3 eyes!" "Bofoon!" "Dragon!" "PECKERWOOD!" *End!* 


End file.
